


Gingerbread & Bloodshed

by WinterWitch611



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Friday is a good bro, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Tension, Team Needs A Baby Sitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Pepper asks the team to decorate Gingerbread Houses for a charity auction. She enlists the help of a local baker. Clint and Bucky think they could have a better time with her behind closed doors. Sam doesn't take kindly to their inappropriate flirting.Fists fly.Things break.Blood splatters Tony's belongings....Just another day in Avengers Tower.





	Gingerbread & Bloodshed

Pepper calls them all in for a meeting, and quickly sums up the agenda. The puzzled look on all their faces tells her all she needs to know. She would need to summon all her powers of persuasion. It isn’t going to be easy to convince a team of superhumans that building gingerbread houses for charity is a great idea.

“Just think of the smiles on those little faces when they see the finished products. Not to mention all the good that will come from the money we raise when the houses are auctioned off,” she says as she bats her eyes at them. “Can’t you find it in your hearts? I mean I knooow I don’t do annnything for you all year so it’s hard for you to want to do anything for me…”

“Alright, drama queen, let me stop you right there. Is the guilt trip really necessary?” Tony asks adding an almost audible eye roll. “Whadda ya say team? I’m sure we can manage something. I mean really, how hard can it be? If I can design and build an Iron Man suit I’m sure I can build a simple gingerbread house. Clint, on the other hand, I’m sure his will find a way to explode… or implode.”

Clint is leaning back in his chair playing with the strings on the Winter Soldier hoodie he’s wearing. His head snaps up when he hears his name. “What??? Why would you say such hurtful things, Stark? I mean really, I’m wounded,” he says, placing his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“Seriously, Tony? If anyone is going to cause explosions around here it’s gonna be you,” Bucky tries to defend his boyfriend but Sam isn’t having it and feels the need to speak up.

“Why can’t you let your boyfriend defend himself? You always have to jump in when someone says something bad about your  _ precious. _ ” 

“Ya know what? Maybe if someone actually thought you were precious you’d have someone to defend you if the need should arise,” Bucky claps back.

“How DARE you? Steve thinks I’m beyond precious. Don’t ya?” Sam says while batting his eyes in Cap’s direction. 

Natasha has had enough of this nonsense. She was pretending to play with her phone while she quietly took it all in. This isn’t the end of the world and it might even be fun. “What’s the worst thing that could happen? Gingerbread houses are probably the only activity we could engage in as a group that won’t cause bloodshed. As long as you all act like adults for a change,” she says and then turns to face Pepper. “I’m sure we can pull this off. You’ll probably have to supervise though.”

“Oh no! No supervision. I don’t need any supervision,” Tony chimes in. “I don’t do well when I’m being hovered over.”

Natasha taps her long red fingernails on the table, clearly annoyed. “And what do you know about building gingerbread houses, Stark? Don’t you think it would be helpful if we had someone here that had some experience? Maybe an actual baker?”

“I have that part covered,” Pepper explains. “Jenny, the decorator from my favorite bakery, will be here on Friday to bake the gingerbread and get everything prepared. She’s even going to build the houses for you. All you little darlings have to do is decorate them. Think you can handle that?”

“Aww, you don’t trust us to build the houses? That’s not nice,” Cap chimes in adding sad puppy eyes for an extra bit of guilt. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust YOU, Steve. I don’t trust the rest of the children.” Pepper waves her arms to indicate she referring to everyone else in the room. “Tony will try to build a replica of the Tower complete with wiring for the lights. Clint’s would probably fall apart after he gets distracted and only puts up two walls. Natasha wouldn’t be satisfied unless it was completely symmetrical and perfect. Do you see the logic in my reasoning yet, or shall I continue?”

Steve bows his head and nods. “I get it. I get it. Okay, you win,” he says. “I’m going to assume Jenny is a professional and won’t judge us too harshly.”

“Yes, she is. Don’t worry everything will be fine. It’ll be fun. You’ll see!” Pepper promises.

The team leaves the room mumbling to each other about staying positive and think of the kids. 

All Natasha can think is—maybe this isn’t going to end well, after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s Saturday night and one by one the team arrives in the common kitchen. Some look happy, some tired, and some look a little grumpy. Pepper is in the front of room quietly speaking to a pretty girl in a black chef jacket. Her dark brown hair is tied back with Christmas colored ribbons. She looks excited and maybe a little nervous. She takes a deep breath and addresses the room.

“Well hello everyone! So glad you all decided to participate,” she begins as she puts on her bright red apron. “My name is Jenny and I’m here to guide you to greatness! Now let’s all go to our stations and get ready to let our creativity flow!” 

There are few groans. Pepper can sense they may need a little shove in the right direction. 

“Listen up! You will do this and you will do it with a smile on your faces! There’s a press team on the way and you better not make us look bad. Any of you…Bucky…Sam…do you hear me?” she asks. Her heels are clicking loudly as she crosses the room. Tony knows when he hears that sound she means business. 

“Better listen to her. Unless you like getting beaten with a spiked heel shoe and a purse strap,” Tony adds. “And if that’s the case. Send the press team away and call my personal camera crew. I want that on high def video.”

Jenny coughs as she rearranges some of the bowls of candies and colored sprinkles. She’s a little uncomfortable with where this is going and hopes she’s can draw their attention back to her instead. Not that her curiosity isn’t peaked; but now is not the time. This event is supposed to benefit needy children not her secret desire to watch an Avenger get beaten by a woman. Or each other…naked. Okay, her mind is wandering into dangerous territory. She shakes her head to try to clear her thoughts and switches on the perky charm once more.

“Hey now, let’s get this show on the road before the press get here,” she says. “We want to have something good for them to film. Not just blank houses and awkward fumbling, right? So everyone get your aprons on and get those creative juices flowing!”

Bucky picks an apron up off the table and glances over at Steve. The look on his face says, ‘Really? Do I have to?’. Steve immediately glares back as if to say ‘Just do it. Don’t make me come over there’.  Bucky complys. As if on cue, Clint walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. He whispers, a little too loudly, in his boyfriend ear, “Maybe later you can put that on, with nothing underneath, and make me dinner.” 

“First of all, we already had dinner. And second of all…not a chance in hell.”

“Oh Barnes, you simple creature. He means make  _ him _ dinner,” Natasha rolls her eyes as she ties the strings of her apron. “Stupid boys. Now I have to translate their flirting.”

“Okay that’s enough of that.” Sam doesn’t want to picture Bucky and Clint in action. “I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.” 

“Whatever, birdbrain. You know you’d jump at the chance to get with one of us.” Bucky knows that’s not true but he loves to try to get under Sam’s skin.

“Right. Because either of you would be a fair trade off for Steve. What color is the sky in your world?” Sam asks.

Realizing the press will be there soon, Pepper needs to get these people under control. The public doesn’t need to know what goes on behind closed doors. Especially not who’s currently sharing a bed with Captain America. She’s pretty sure heads would explode coast to coast if they knew just how sexually active the Captain is. Better to keep his image pure for as long as she can. She’s already explained to Jenny that what happens in the Tower stays in the Tower. The confidentiality agreement she signed pretty much states if she talks she’ll become property of Stark Industries, and never be heard from again. 

“Get this out of your system now because if I have to do damage control after the press leaves you’ll all be very, very sorry,” Pepper threatens. “Am I making myself perfectly clear?”

“Yeeees, Pep-per! Sooorry, Pep-per!” they all sing-song in unison. Jenny chuckles and ends up on the receiving end of a Murder Glare™. It’s even more terrifying than the one that Bucky is known for. 

“Sorry, Miss Potts.” She bows her head and begins mixing the icing for the houses. When she looks up she catches Clint’s eye. He mouths the words ‘it’s okay, don’t worry about her.’ and adds a dismissive wave and a crooked smile. She feels her heartbeat pick up.  _ Get it together, girl.  _ She says to herself.  _ You don’t have a shot, so just do your job and go home to a cold shower. _

“Okay everyone, as you can see I have all your houses built for you. I also made a sample house for you to follow or you can do whatever makes you happy,” Jenny explains. “It’s really up to you and your creativity. I’m here to help you if you need it.”

“I don’t know about this,” Sam quips, “should you really trust a lunk head like Barnes to be creative?” 

“Oh, you wanna see how creatively I can rearrange your face, birdboy?” Bucky asks. The icy stare he’s throwing in Sam’s direction could probably freeze water instantly. 

Clint glances over and shivers. “Glad I’m not the one on the receiving end of that look, for once.  Good luck, Sammy ol’ boy, you’re gonna need it.”

Jenny coughs and walks over to help Sam apply the icing to his house. She figures if she distracts them for a moment they will forget what they were arguing about. 

Sam sighs and shakes his head. He allows her to guide his hands as he begins to work on his house. They need to focus on the task at hand, not fighting amongst themselves. The faster they get this done the faster everyone in attendance can get back to the things, or people, they would rather be doing. A sideways glance at Steve tells him that his boyfriend has the same exact thought. He winks and wiggles his eyebrows to let Sam know they’re on the same page. 

“Can you two keep it in your pants until we get this done… I mean, DAMN!” 

“BUCKY!” Pepper shouts and motions toward Jenny. “We have a guest. Can you not, right now?”  

“C’mon Pep, we know you have her under a gag order. She won’t say anything.” Bucky turns to Jenny. “Will ya, doll?”

Before she can answer Clint says, “She won’t talk. I’m positive that after tonight she won’t want to risk her chances of being invited back.” He makes sure she’s looking at him and without breaking eye contact he adds, “Maybe later we can test that theory. Whaddya say, Buck?” 

“Copy that!” 

“Are you… Are you two hitting on the baker girl?” Sam asks. “You can’t be serious right now.” He shakes his head and adds, “No class. None. You guys are unreal.”

“Excuse you?” Bucky snarls as he pushes his chair away from the table. This is escalating quickly. Nat tries to grab his arm to pull him back but he’s already walking toward Sam. 

“You heard me. You got a problem with it?” he asks, rising from his chair. 

“I have a problem with you!” Bucky snaps as he pushes Sam back down. 

That did not go over well. The shoving becomes punching which results in two large men rolling across the floor and into the adjoining living room. Grunts and thuds echoing off the walls cause the usual head shaking from Pepper and Natasha. They’re used to the juvenile way the men around here problem solve. 

“I’ve got $50 on Robocop. Any takers?” Tony asks the others. 

“Really, Tony? Don’t encourage them. Act like an adult for once.” 

“Lighten up, Stars and Gripes. You know the deal around here. Don’t act all shocked and offended when brawn overrules brain.” Just as Tony finishes bickering with Steve a loud crash draws all their attention. “That better not be my ninety inch TV you assholes just broke!”

There is no reply, just more grunting. They all shrug and continue with the task they’ve been charged with. It’s not like whatever it is that just shattered won’t be replaced by the end of the day. Tony has zero tolerance for broken belongings or walls for that matter. No doubt FRIDAY has already summoned the on staff contractors to repair the damage. 

Jenny moves over to help Clint when Sam decides to tussle with Bucky instead of working on his house. “Is this normal?” she whispers in his ear.

“It’s reality in this place,” he whispers back. Leaning in closer to her ear he adds, “It’s kinda hot the way his body moves when he’s fighting…dontcha think?” 

Clint’s breath in her ear makes her shiver. His words make her legs shake. When she woke up  this morning she had no idea she might end up in bed with, not one but two, Avengers. Her words get stuck in her throat for a moment before she replies.

“It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I wish I could…”

“Jenny? I think the others can use your help, too.” Pepper knows what’s going on. She knows that look. It’s the same look Tony had before she ended up in bed with him...and Natasha. Jenny is a grown woman and can make her own choices, AFTER they finish these damn houses, that is. 

“Right. Sorry, Miss Potts.” 

A sudden yelp from the other room causes her to jump slightly. She backs into Clint and stumbles into his lap. “Crap! Sorry … I’m sorry,” she says as she scrambles to get up. 

“Hey, relax it’s okay. I’m not sorry.” Clint has never minded a pretty girl falling into his lap, why start now?

The yelp they heard turned into Sam yelling at Bucky. “Are you freakin’ kidding me, Barnes?! You broke my nose!!”

“OKAY, THAT’S IT!!” Tony leaps to his feet and marches into the other room. “Blood on my rug. Blood on my sofa and oh… PEPPER… look at this,” he yells. She walks through the doorway and freezes. Tony is waving his hands wildly, motioning around the room. She gasps and covers her mouth. There is destruction from wall to wall. All that thudding they heard, that was a head, and various appendages, going through sheetrock. 

“Boss, the contractors and cleaning crew have already been summoned,” FRIDAY informs Tony. “I’ve also taken the liberty of ordering a new sofa and TV.”

“Perfect, thank you FRIDAY. You’re the only one worth keeping around here.” 

“WHAT?” Pepper gasps. “Excuse me?”

“I didn’t mean you, dear. That goes without saying.” 

“Whatever, Tony.” she says and then turns her attention to the two culprits. The look on her face as she storms across the room actually causes Bucky to take a few steps backward. That isn’t enough to save him. She grabs him by the shirt and pulls him down to her face. “Get your ass back in that kitchen and do what I asked you to do. PLEASE,” she lets him go and gives him a small shove. “And stay the hell away from Wilson.”

“Yeah!” Sam shouts as Bucky slinks out of the room.

Pepper wheels around. “And YOU…you aren’t innocent here. Get  _ your  _ ass down to medical. Then...get back up here and do what I asked you to do. PLEASE.” Of course she has to add, “AND when you get back up here, stay the hell away from Barnes.”

“Yeah!” Bucky shouts from the other room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The houses are done. They press team has come and gone. The team was on best behavior while they were there. No more fighting, or flirting. Tony made up some crazy story about aliens and a suit malfunction to explain Sam’s broken nose and black eyes. It took all of Bucky’s self control to not burst out in hysterical laughter when Tony referred to it as “limp wing”. FRIDAY even helped out by projecting a hologram to cover up the destruction in the living room.

Pepper thanked them all for their cooperation and excused herself. She knew Jenny wouldn’t need to be shown out. They way Bucky and Clint were eyeing her up, that girl wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon. As long as she abides by the contract she signed, she can ‘ride the rides’ as much as she wants. Not that Pepper blames her for wanting to find out what these men are capable of. The team uses sex as a means of stress relief and she’s been involved in some extensive ‘relaxation’ sessions. She just hopes this ends well. Selfishly she’s worried about her baked goods obsession being in jeopardy.

The others begin leave the room. When Tony leaves he’s mumbling something about destruction, payroll deductions and blood stain resistant scotch guarding. Steve wraps his arm around Sam and whispers something about black eyes being sexy. They grab an ice pack from the freezer for Sam’s swollen nose and head up to their shared floor. Bucky hears Sam call him an asshole under his breath so he blows him a kiss. Jenny can’t help but laugh, and Bucky winks at her. 

“So, Jenny... How would you like to join Bucky and me for a drink? Celebrate our outstanding teamwork today?” Clint asks hopefully.

“I’d love to but I don’t know if it’s such a great idea,” She says it but they don’t believe she means it. The fact that her pupils are already blown tells them she’d like nothing more than to join them for a drink…among other things. 

“Is there anything we can do to change your mind?” They move to stand on either side of her. She can feel her body already begin to respond. The fact that they tower over her makes her begin to imagine the things they could do. She feels a flutter in her stomach as she searches for the right response.

“Actually, one drink can’t hurt. Right?” she asks even though she knows the answer.

“Exactly. I mean, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”   

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
